


Collar

by bi_and_wanna_die (orphan_account)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, No Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bi_and_wanna_die
Summary: "How would you feel about a collar?""Huh?"
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fucking god, pls don't show this, or any of the future fics I write like this, to either of them. Istg I'll throw myself out of a window.

It's quiet.

It always is in the morning. It's become a bit of a routine for them. 

Cody makes them coffee, while Kelsey, usually barely awake, perches herself on the counter, and they just quietly exist together for a little bit.

And sometimes Kelsey ruins that.

"How would you feel about a collar?"

Cody looked to his girlfriend, mildly confused. "Huh?"

"A collar. How would you feel about getting one?"

"Yeah, no, I heard you the first time. I'm just wondering why you're asking."

"I think you'd look cute in one, but if you're not gonna wear it, then I'm not gonna get you one."

He brings his hand to his neck, like he can feel the collar Kelsey is imagining. "I- uh, ok?"

She hops down from the counter and stands behind Cody, overlapping the hand he had on his neck with hers.

"It'd be really cute. It'd mark you as mine."

" _Oh._ " 

"Maybe we could get one with a bell. So you're reminded of how well you take my **dick** ," she pressed her hips against his ass for emphasis (maybe, it would've worked better if she actually had a strap-on on, but going off of Cody's ragged breathing, doing it without had the desired effect), "everytime it jingles."

Cody let out a breathless ' _ok_ '.

"So, let's get you that collar, ok?"

"Yeah." He all but moaned out.

"Good." She kissed his cheek and her entire demeanor changed. "After you take of that," she pointed down to the tent in Cody's pants, "we'll look at some online later."

It was more of a command than a suggestion. Which was fine. Kelsey just gave him more than enough to jerk off to.

But, _fuck_ , it was kind of embarrassing being this turned on by the thought of wearing a collar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, I'm new around here. Pls don't be too mean. I know this isn't great, I wrote it in like 20 minutes. I'm sorry.


End file.
